


Surprise!

by jules828



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acceptance, Anniversary, Anxious Natsu, Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Calm Gray, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Denial, Everyone is Mad, Gray wants to spend the day with Natsu, I'M SCREAMING, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shock, Surprises, he didn't tell anyone he wasn't going to the guild, they are so adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules828/pseuds/jules828
Summary: Some members of the guild go to Gray's apartment to surprise him for his birthday. They didn't plan on getting their own surprise.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy got up from her stool at the bar and stomped her foot on the floor. "Where the hell is Gray? He always comes to the guild on his birthday!" Lucy exclaimed, aggravated to no end.

"Yeah!" Elfman shouted, pounding his fist on the table he was sitting at, "It's not manly to miss your own birthday party!"

Cana was the one to respond, swiveling in her stool around to face the angry blonde, "I don't know, maybe he got sick or something." She smiled apologetically and took another swig of her beer.

Lucy groaned, "But he didn't seem sick yesterday!"

It was Gray's birthday and the whole guild, especially Lucy and Erza, had planned a party for him. They had started planning for it earlier that week; the two instructed who was going to cook the food, get the decorations, and bake the desserts. Everyone had stayed late last night to help put up the decorations, and the food arrived before Gray usually came to the guild in the morning. They were ready for the party, but Gray was missing. He was supposed to be there two hours ago, and everyone in the guild was getting impatient.

Erza was the most impatient. She had planned this whole party for one of her teammates, one of her best friends, and he just blew it off like it was no big deal. "When he gets here," she raged, "I'm going to _murder_ him." She pounded her fist in the palm of her hand and made a face that left even the bravest of souls in shivers.

Lucy smirked at her as she took a sip of her strawberry smoothie, "I'd love to join you if you'll have me. The two of us could do some mighty damage."

"Hey, I don't think that's necessary. Who knows what happened to him? He could be doing anything. Maybe he's getting breakfast as a birthday treat to himself, or hanging out with some of his friends that aren't in the guild. Or maybe he forgot and is still sleeping," Cana reasoned with her hands held in front of her. The room already had an air of tension to it, and she didn't want that to increase. It messed with everyone and gave the party a bad vibe. They had worked really hard on it and while she hadn't done a whole lot, she didn't want it to be ruined. Even though Gray was late, it could still be a great party.

Levy walked over to try to calm the fight down, "Guys, just wait a little longer, maybe he's running late. He'll be here soon."

That did not help at all. Not. One. Bit.

"Late? He'll be here soon?! He's _two hours_ late! There's no way in _hell_ he's coming now! At this rate, he'll be here by midnight!" Lucy seethed. The look of anger on her face quickly turned into one of sadness when she saw her friend's face and realized what she did. "Ugh, I'm so sorry Levy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… we worked so hard on this party and I really want him to get here so we can actually enjoy it." She walked over to Levy and gave her a hug, resting her head on the bluenette's shoulder.

When they pulled apart, Levy rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, you need to calm down a little. He is going to be here, I promise. It doesn't matter how it happens, but he _will_ be here. And when he gets here we will party like there's no tomorrow, and all of our stresses can go away."

They both took a deep breath and sat back down. As they did so, the doors to the guild flew open and Juvia walked in and asked, "Is Gray here yet?"

Erza immediately stood up and walked over to the girl. "Why," she questioned with a stern look on her face, "Have you seen him?"

Juvia instantly answered back, fearful of what the redhead would do if she didn't. "Of course Juvia hasn't seen him! Juvia's been looking for him all day, but she hasn' found him anywhere. The only place Juvia has left to look is Gray's apartment, and she came to get people because she felt other people would want to go over there with her."

Everyone's faces lit up at Juvia's idea. Of course they could go to his apartment! They could play it off as a little birthday surprise, give him a stern "talking to," and then drag him over to the guild hall to get the party started.

Makarov jumped on the bar and shouted over everyone's excited conversations, "Okay everyone, I am going to put together a small group for this trip. The people who will go to Gray's apartment are Lucy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Laxus. Everyone else will stay here and wait for them to come back."

The girls beamed at them being chosen while the two guys just grunted. The group got together and headed off in pursuit of the ravenette.

* * *

When the group arrived at the apartment building, Lucy asked, "How are we going to do this? Are we just going to knock on the door?"

Laxus was the first to respond, "No. I say we just barge in there and start screaming at him."

"Yeah, serves him right for takin' so damn long," Gajeel grunted.

Levy was quick to disagree with both of them. "I say we sneak in and actually surprise him. It might make him happy."

'Maybe," Juvia thought aloud, "maybe we should go in and shower him with our love!" Everyone groaned at her idea, and a look of confusion spread across her face.

"You guys do whatever, I'll just raid his alcohol stash," Cana said dismissively.

Erza was the reasoning voice in all the commotion. "No you won't. Alright, I like Levy's idea. Let's just sneak in and give him the scary surprise he's been asking for by not coming to the guild on his birthday. When we get up there, I'll open the door. Depending on the room he's in, we will all crowd around the doorway and, on my count, jump out and yell at him. Everyone got that?" They all nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Gray was on the second floor, so they all walked up the stairs and to his room. He usually kept his apartment door open, but they found it locked, so Gajeel picked it until it unlocked. Erza opened the door and they all quietly tiptoed into his kitchen. They heard laughter coming from the living room, so they all crowded silently around the doorway connecting the two and bent their heads around the corner to peer into the room. What they saw shocked them to their cores.

It wasn't the fact that Gray was sitting on his couch in only his boxers that amazed them. It was the fact that Natsu was sitting on Gray's lap, also only wearing a pair of boxers. They were too frozen to do anything, so they just watched their interaction.

They were watching some movie on Gray's movie lacrima, they couldn't see which because it was on the wall they were currently hiding behind. Gray leaned over to whisper something in Natsu's ear, nipping at it shortly after. The action caused the latter to pull back and lightly slap the former on the shoulder, shouting, "Stop that, you pervert!" His face was bright red, giving the group an idea of what had been said.

The raven clearly found the sight amusing, "Oh come on, you know you'd like it. Just imagine it." When Natsu's face got even more red, he laughed.

The pinkette pouted at him, not liking what he was doing. However, he was obviously enjoying the playful banter, as seen from the look in his eyes. Gray saw this and leaned over to lie down on the couch, wrapping his arms around his partner's torso to take him down with him. Natsu gasped when they hit the couch and Gray laughed some more. After a moment of adjusting their positions, they looked at each other fondly before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Their happy moment came to an end upon hearing Juvia exclaim, "Oh my god!"

When their heads snapped up at the noise, they saw the group. Natsu and Gray's eyes went wide as scrambled off the couch to go searching for their clothes while Erza shoved the group away from the walkway to give the two some privacy.

They sat in the kitchen, waiting patiently for the two boys to walk in and give them an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS ISN'T DONE YET THIS IS A TWO SHOT.
> 
> Wow, two updates in one day! What a treat!
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for ages and finally wrote it out! For some reason, I love reading Gratsu fics where they hide their relationship from the guild and eventually tell everyone about it. I especially love when people accidentally find out about it. So here's my take on that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray confront the group.

While everyone else was in the kitchen, Natsu and Gray were in Gray's bedroom. They both had already put their clothes back on - well, Gray's shirt was off already but still - and were trying to get their shit together and figure out how to tell everyone about their secret relationship.

The two boys had been together for a year exactly. It amazed them both that they had managed to keep their relationship under wraps for so long, and were okay if they got discovered at some point in that time; it couldn't stay a secret forever, and they knew that.

Natsu and Gray started dating on Gray's birthday last year. Gray had just gotten back to his apartment from the surprise birthday party the guild threw him. He was writing down who gave him what present and putting them away when someone, Natsu, knocked on the door. When Gray opened it, Natsu had leaned in and kissed him before confessing his feelings for the ice mage. Gray responded back with a confession as well and they had been dating ever since.

Back to the present, Natsu was pacing around the bedroom in panic while Gray was sitting on his bed - well, their bed, Natsu basically lived there - trying to calm him down.

"Gray," Natsu started, "what the hell are we going to do?! They bathed in on us practically naked on top of each other, it's not like we can just lie!" He was panicking. He originally wanted to hide his relationship with Gray and tell the guild about it when the time was right, when they were ready. That was not now. His closest friends had broken into Gray's apartment - their apartment - and found them kissing. _Kissing_. You can't kiss your best friend the way he did and act like it was nothing.

"Natsu, I'm sure it will be fine. We should just tell them. We've been talking about doing that for a while. We've been talking about being ready to do that," Gray responded. His anxiety was through the roof and he was basically having a panic attack, but he knew Natsu was in a much, _much_ worse state. So he suppressed all of it and acted calm, attempting to console his boyfriend.

Gray knew that everyone in the guild, especially their closest friends, would approve. Sure, not everyone in Fiore approved of LGBT people, but he was sure everyone in the guild would be happy about their relationship. But Natsu didn't know that. Deep down in his heart, in the deepest parts of his mind, he might have known, but he hadn't accepted it yet. Underneath Natsu's mask of the happy, enthusiastic fire dragon slayer was a boy who was scared of disappointing the people that meant the most to him. Throughout their relationship, Gray had constantly been reassuring Natsu that the guild would be happy for them, but it was slow progress, as it wasn't something that could be done all at once.

Natsu walked over to stand in front of Gray and raised his voice to say, "How could you say that? You don't know! What if they told us they didn't approve, or told the rest of the guild, or stopped talking to us, or-"

"NATSU!" Gray shouted as he grabbed his boyfriend's hands, pulling him down to sit next to him, "Everything will be fine. When we tell them about our relationship, I'm sure they'll approve. And if they don't, they aren't our family. Family approves of and helps each other no matter what they did or what happened. No matter what happens, I will be with you by your side every step of the way. No matter what, I'm _not_ leaving you."

Everything was silent for a few moments before. Natsu looked up to Gray and smiled. He leaned in and gave the ravenette a short, sweet kiss before pulling him into a hug. "You're right. I'm scared, but we should tell them. I feel guilty for keeping them in the dark," he agreed, "And I'm sorry for taking so long. With all of my fear and worry, you've somehow kept by me this whole time. I love you."

Gray pulled back, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. "I love you too," he responded, "Now how about we tell them? I feel bad for keeping them waiting out there."

Natsu's smile morphed into a face of horror. "Please don't remind me. I can't even begin to think of the pain she'll give us."

Gray laughed, "You ready?"

"Let's go."

And with that, they held hands and walked out toward their friends to tell them about their newly- discovered secret relationship.

* * *

The kitchen was silent, but each person's mind was racing with thoughts about what just happened s The only thing that could be heard in the kitchen was Juvia's mumbling. Everyone was dealing with it until now. Laxus' sensitive ears had heard enough.

"Juvia, could you shut up? I don't know if you just saw what I saw, but those two are clearly in a relationship. Your theories are wrong. Gray is and was never in love with you."

Juvia's eyes started to water with tears as she shouted back at Laxus, "You don't know that! They could have been learning from each other, or practicing so Gray can impress me, o-or…" Juvia's voice trailed off as more tears welled and Levy comforted her.

"Laxus," Lucy started, "that was mean! You can't just say that! Nobody has any idea what's going on with those two right now, so leave her alone!"

Laxus turned to her, seething, "Are you joking? Did you just _see_ those two? They're clearly together! Dating! _In a relationship!_ "

Gajeel joined in, agreeing with the Lightning dragon slayer, "I'm with Laxus on this one. Ice pick and salamander are clearly together; you don't interact that way unless you've been datin' a long time."

"Gajeel, be quiet! You're not helping!" Levy shouted at him, trying to prevent the room from being submerged in the water mage's tears.

Cana took a sip of a bottle of wine she found before stating, "Oh come on girls, you know they're right. Those two are dating, and probably have been for a while."

With that, everyone started yelling at each other. And through those moments, Erza was slowly getting angrier and angrier until her top blew off and she couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP! You all sound like little children! We are going to sit here _quietly_ until they come in here to explain what the hell is going on!"

Everyone stopped talking at that, not wanting to make Erza more pissed than she already was.

Everything was silent for a few more minutes until someone broke it.

"Hello?" A small, meek voice interrupted from the door. The group looked back to see Natsu and Gray standing in the doorway that leads towards the living room. Everyone's eyes immediately gravitated towards their hands grasped together between them, further confirming their suspicions of the relationship between the two.

But they would not make any assumptions until they were told of what relationship the two held at this moment, which is why Lucy was the first in the group who spoke up, "Hey you two. Why don't you sit down over here and we can work out what's going on? There's only one extra seat, but I'm sure anyone here is willing to stand up to free another one."

Gray was quick to shoot that offer down. "I don't need one, but Natsu here does."

"Gray," Natsu responded, "I don't need it. You take it, I'm really okay with standing."

Gray leaned down to whisper in Natsu's ear, and a soft voice saying _Sunshine, please take it_ was heard by the dragon slayers. Natsu reluctantly sat down between Lucy and Cana. The pinkette and ravenette's hands were still laced, with the former's left arm crossing his body to join with the layers right hand at his right shoulder. The girls in the group - well, except Juvia - had to physically hold in their squeaks of _awe_ to try not to make the two mages uncomfortable.

Everyone looked at the two boys expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Natsu looked up at Gray and they locked eyes in silent communication before turning back to the group.

Gray took a deep breath and stated the news that no one and everyone was surprised by, "We - Natsu and I, we're dating."

Levy was the first to talk this time, "Congratulations, and thank you for working up the courage to tell us. I'm so happy for you two."

"So am I," Lucy was next. "I'm thrilled you told us, even if it wasn't purposefully." Everyone nodded in agreement at that, and the two boys smiled at them.

Natsu was in shock. "You're… you guys are okay with it? Even though… even if we're both guys?"

"Are you joking?" Lucy responded, "Of course we agree. We're family, and what kind of family would we be if we weren't okay with it? Even then, the world is changing. It's okay for two guys to be together, and anyone who says otherwise is wrong.".

Natsu sniffled, trying not to cry as he said, "Thank you guys so much for approving. You have no idea how scared we were that you guys wouldn't accept us."

When tears started dripping from his eyes, Gray was immediately pulling the chair out from his table and kneeling in front of the pinkette, pulling his hands away from his face before wiping away his boyfriend's tears with his fingers. As if they were telepathically talking to each other, Natsu got up and say on Gray's lap when he sat down, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling him tight.

The group smiled at how adorable and perfect the two were together. They had never seen Natsu act like that, but seeing Gray react so calmly and efficiently meant he'd seen this behavior many times.

"Anyone who hates it can feel my wrath," Erza seethed, an aura of anger emitting around her in reaction.

Cana rushed to say, "Anyway, how long have you been dating?"

That made the two boys blush a deep red. They looked at each other, looking nervous for some reason."Um," Gray nervously stalled, "well… today is kind of our one year anniversary. That's why I didn't come to the guild today, I kind of wanted to spend my birthday and our anniversary alone with my boyfriend. And it's not like I could just say, 'Hey, I'm not coming to the guild on my birthday because I'm spending my one year anniversary home alone with my boyfriend.'"

Everyone laughed, including the two boys. After a moment of silence, Lucy got to the task at hand, "Well, we were sent here to come get you after not showing up at your birthday party." She shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with what she brought up next. "Do you want to come and not tell the guild, or you can tell them and we can celebrate your birthday and anniversary, or we can say you were sick or something?"

"Sunshine," Gray turned to the boy sitting on his lap. "Do you want to tell them about us, or do you want to stay here?" When he nodded and silently chose the first option, Gray turned back to the group. "Let's go. It'll be good to tell the guild. Then we can actually act like a couple in front of everyone."

* * *

They were walking towards the guild, with the group in front and Natsu and Gray holding hands behind, when Juvia slowed down to the pace of the couple. Juvia had been silent the entire time at Gray's apartment, so the two were scared of what was going to happen. They hadn't put Magnolia on flood warning, so they hoped disaster wouldn't strike.

Before Juvia could even open her mouth to say something, Gray sternly said, "Look Juvia. I'm in a serious relationship with Natsu and I really love him. I've never had feelings for you."

Juvia was silent for a moment before asking "Are you happy? Do you love him?" When Gray nodded, Juvia smiled. "Then that's all Juvia needs. I'll be going now." She walked off, and they could see small tears splash onto the pavement in front of her.

"I feel kind of bad for her," Natsu interrupted, "I got all of you and she gets nothing." The couple laughed and continued walking towards the guild.

* * *

The group stood in front of the doors to the guild hall. When the two were ready, Cana burst open the door, shouting, "Bisca, Alzack! You aren't the only couple in the guild anymore!"

Every member of the guild looked over at her in wonder, curious as to who she was talking about. The card mage simply stepped to the side and motioned to the doors as they opened. Natsu and Gray walked in, holding hands. Gray immediately shouted without any fear, "Natsu and I are dating, and today's our one year anniversary!"

Everyone was mouth-open shocked for a minute before Makarov shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS! NOW LET'S PARTY!"

And throughout all the statements of _happy birthday_ and _congratulations_ and the gushing of Mira at a new, unexpected ship that sailed, Natsu and Gray looked at each other, happy to call such a happy, loving, accepting place their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IT TOOK ME A LITTLE BIT BUT I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I had so much fun writing this. It's everything I've ever dreamed of and more.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't feel like reading it over.
> 
> I really want to do another Disney twist next but I'm not sure, I don't have a movie in mind. Suggest one if you want a specific movie and I'll try to but a twist on it, like in Haircut (the Tangled twist)! If I can't think of a twist, I'll write something inspired by the movie.
> 
> I have other things in mind to write about too, or if you guys want to suggest something, you can! Don't know how good it's going to be, but might as well offer.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this two shot! Please leave a review, they mean so much to me!


End file.
